Rooted Will of Ivandis
Walkthrough |items = *Seed dibber *Rake *2 Magic seeds *5 Yew seeds *Any Silver sickle (a blessed sickle will NOT work.) *Secateurs *Magic secateurs *20 doses of Magic essence *14 doses of Guthix Balance potions *100 Silver bolts (unf) *Hammer *Any Hatchet *7 Silver dust (or Silver bars with a Pestle and mortar) *Ivandis flail *Broomstick *Spade *Ghostspeak amulet |kills = *Ghost (level 18) *2 Vyrewatches (level 120) *Calf Vyre 'Eit (level 113) }} Search in Mort'ton Searching the buildings *After starting the quest and receiving a "Book" from Drezel, head to Mort'ton south of Mort Myre Swamp with your Broomstick, Silver sickle, Silver bolts and Hammer. *Once in Mort'ton, read the "Book". The book says; "I cry. I cry because of dead... Dead plant of mine. I cry in the cabin. I thought Guthix's liquid would help it, but no, I end up crying outside by my dead plant..." *After reading the "Book", head to the east building in Mort'ton and do the Cry emote. *Go outside of the building, head to the dead tree just west of the building you were in earlier. *Use 2 doses of Guthix balance on the dead tree, then do the Cry emote once again. *The dead tree will change in to a "Silvered Tree", use your hatchet to cut the tree and receive "Balanced logs". *Read the "Book" again. Next head to the ruins to the south, once you're in the ruins, sweep the south-west corner with your Broomstick. A "strange symbol" will appear, use your Silver sickle on the "strange symbol" and pour 2 doses of Guthix balance on the sickle placed on the symbol. A Ghost (level 18) will appear, kill it. The ghost will drop "Ripped page". Keep the page, it'll be used later in the quest. Searching the ground *Read the "Book" you received from Drezel again, after receiving the Balanced logs and "Ripped page". Then an arrow will appear on the map, stand right on top of the arrow and "sweep" using your Broomstick. You'll find an arrow written on the ground (arrow A). *Use Silver bolts on the arrow, with a Hammer in your inventory. Walk towards the direction the arrow is pointing at, sweeping the floor 4 squares east from "arrow A" will reveal "arrow B". *Like you did at "arrow A", use 10 Silver bolt on "arrow B". *After placing the bolts on the arrow, walk towards the direction "arrow B" points, to "arrow C". *"Arrow C" is located 8 squares south of "arrow B". Sweep the floor and place 10 bolts on "arrow C". *"Arrow D" is located 6 squares south-west of "arrow C", sweep the floor and place 10 bolts there. "Arrow E" is located 5 squares north or "arrow D", sweep the floor and place 10 bolts there. *"Arrow E" is located 5 squares north of "arrow D", sweep the floor and place 10 bolts there. *"Arrow F" is located 12 squares west of "arrow E", sweep the floor and place 10 bolts there. *Finally the last arrow, "arrow G" is located 4 squares north of "arrow F", sweep the floor and place 20 bolts on the last arrow. Each arrow requires 10 bolts each to place, 20 for the last arrow. Finding the trapdoor *After finding "arrow G", walk 1 square east of the arrow. Once you get to the right area, use your Spade. You'll appear in a underground corridor covered in bluish-grey, brown-colored tree roots. Rooted Corridor & The Vampyric Altar *After entering the Rooted Corridor, run to the west end. Eventually, you'll find a "Vampyric Altar" at the end of the corridor. *Search the "Vampyric Altar" and the soil under the altar. *After searching them, head to Drezel to report about what you've found in Mort'ton. *Drezel will be interested in what you've found, but he has no idea what it is specifically, asking you to head to the Ectofuntus and speak with Necrovarus. *Don't forget your Ghostspeak amulet, or you can't get any information from him. *Necrovarus will decline to give you information that he knows about the altar, and demands a Magic seed for exchange of his knowledge. *After giving him the Magic seed he'll give you a book, which needs to be delivered to Drezel. *Drezel will be researching the book you have given to him, while you head to Meiyerditch and find a cache of Mithril Rods. *There are a few caches spread around the city, it is recommended to find all the following caches since the player cannot have a close look of the inside of each building, the caches are full of the following material rods; Rusted iron, Steel, Mithril, Mahogany with hard Shark skin and Bass scales. *After finding every cache, go back to Drezel, he is still researching the book, asking you to speak with Necrovarus again, Necrovarus will demand another Magic seed to to give you more information. This time, Necrovarus will give you information about the plans to sabotage the Vyrewatch's weapons. Necrovarus says that you can possibly find Vyrewatch scrolls about the Vampyric Altar. Visiting Meiyerditch Mithril rods Necrovarus's plans are; *Step 1: Go back to the building containing the Mithril rods you've found earlier, and stand outside to the west wall. *Step 2: Have a seed dibber in your inventory, and use a Yew seed on the "soil" by the wall. *Step 3: Pour 4 doses of Magic essence onto the soil with the seed in it, and pour 4 doses of Guthix blanace on the barrel of Mithril rods from the second floor of the building. *Step 4: Repeat the same Step 2 and Step 3, for the rest of the caches. (Rusted iron; West wall), (Steel; North wall), (Mahogany/hard shark skin/bass scales; Inside). You need to enter the cache containing the Mahogany rods by using your Hatchet on the "Damaged wall", the northern side of the building. *Step 5: Steal the "Admiral Mahogany Rods" (Mahogany with hard shark skin and bass scales) from their cache after planting the seed and pouring Magic essence on the soil. After finishing every step, go back to Necrovarus and report that you have finish setting the place. Necrovarus will then give you a "Magic flare". Engaging the hostiles *After receiving the Magic flare, head back to Meiyerditch and "open" the flare. The local Vyrewatches will go try get their weapons from the caches, but being stunned by the silver in the Guthix balance poured on the weapons. *Go to each cache and "search" the barrels, you'll receive a stack of each type of rods you pick. *"Use" each stack of rods on the yew trees you grew near each cache, this makes the Vyrewatches not be able to bother you. *You'll find "Vyrewatch Scrolls" in the last cache you visit, head to Necrovarus and give him the scrolls you've found from the Vyrewatch lying in the cache. Killing the roots Finding the points Before able to find the points to place your bolts, you must obtain "Meiyerditch candles" by killing 2 Vyrewatches. Once obtained head to the Rooted Corridor with the candles, armour, Admiral Mahogony Rod, food, potions (if needed), the rest of your Guthix balance and silver bolts. Placing the bolts Calf Vyre 'Eit Recommended equipment *Helmet: *Torso: *Legs: *Gloves: *Boots: *Weapon: Admiral Mahogany Rod *Shield: None Killing the elder Vyre Reward *2 Quest Points * *Five lamp in either Herblore, Magic, Fletching, Agility or Farming *Admiral Mahogany Rod *Access to the Vampyric Altar to teleport you to an ancient temple located south of Burgh de Rott Category:Rework